The Prophecy of Ten
by Blade99
Summary: Set during the giant war after Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartarus and the doors of death are closed, Main POV's around OC two teenagers Theo and Owen. Instead seven for the second great prophecy it's ten. Pairings are Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper, Hazel/Frank. All rights of Percy and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus goes to Rick Riordan.
1. I make some friends

**Theo**

I just figured that I had the most rotten luck on the planet. First I was left alone in the woods, my father was a god and he was old barnacle beard (aka Neptune) and 13 year olds girls ruined my favourite jacket!

So far the stupid girls chased me from New York Central Park to San Francisco. Shit was I can think because of the damn hunters that will never give up seriously can girls stick to make up.

I ran into a small alleyway rain poured onto my face soaked flyers and papers covered the walls I was clenching my shoulder which was pouring with blood but slowly starting to heal thanks to the rain, from the arrow they which they ruined my jacket with.

I kept running until I reached a dead end "Dammit" I muttered under my breath as I stood in the corner slung off my back pack and checked inside, a lighter, a packet of gummy bears, a can of deodorant and sleeping bag.

I checked my pockets only to find a pocket knife and my wallet which was filled with drachmas and a 50 cent coin. While I was being distracted by my amazing rich money I was stalked by a group of 13 year old girls with soaked silver camo pants, silver jackets and silver combat boots their faces were under silver hoods engraved with a moon crescent and the best part they had their bows drawn straight at my face. They looked like some girls from a lady ga ga concert gone slightly emo and visited a hunting shop.

Good a taller hooded girl said "We should have some privacy here." hearing that I instantly paled from hearing those words it usually meant sudden death for sure.

The taller girl took off her hood to reveal loge black hair that goes past her shoulders, electric blue eyes and gothic make up yep she was wearing make-up correction there . She looked the most emo of them all even though she was wearing a wait that's a tiara

"Now now ladies." I said while slightly hesitantly

"We are all friends so can we please take those over sharp arrows out of my face and talk like civilised people?"

"Boys civilised?" A girl called out from the group "Gimme a break"

"You put up quite a chase demigod but now your ours we will now bring you back to our mistress" another girl called out from the group

Oh shit and Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck was all I that came into my mind

I was so shocked that I forgot that all of my supplies were on the floor carefully I picked up a can of deodorant and a match "Hey girls I hope you like hot stuff!"

Apparently the girls didn't take the "hot" phrase the way I meant it the all looked at me in disgust and made barfing sounds out of their mouths only to be broken by fire from my little deodorant Molotov!

So while they were distracted I ran for my life completely forgetting my supplies then all of a sudden a massive white flash filled my eyes and my mouth tasted like burnt cookies and rubber mixed together also at the same time a sudden pain on my back, next thing I knew I hit a tree and blacked out.


	2. I say some colourful words

**Theo**

When I woke up I realised that I was tied to something behind me probably a pole or stick. Then I said the most intelligent thing I ever said "Ooooowwwww" next thing I know ten arrows were right in front of me just inches from hitting my feet. "Do not speak unless asked _boy_" a voice said venomously for the word boy. Then right then just from hearing the word boy saying venomously I just figured out where I am. In one the _Hunters of Artemis_ tents so I'm in all lot trouble if I don't get out as quickly as I can before they kill me or Artemis turn me into a jackolope and of course being the idiot I am I asked without permission to speak "Why am I here I did nothing to the hunters?" that little question got me a kick to the stomach from someone to my right. "I told you before **don't **speak without my permission to answer your question you _boy_ were spying on us for Gaia to stop the seven from defeating her" the voice said as soon as I heard the word Gaia complete rage filled me "NO WAY IN FUCKING TARTARUS WILL I EVER HELP THAT BITCH, SHE DESERVED TO BE IN TARTARUS IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE!" I said while shouting/yelling, while I was saying those colourful words the whole ground started to shake which after I said the colourful words the whole tent collapsed the ground which snapped the ropes tied around me then like déjà vu I ran for my life again this time without the massive white flash, sore back, mouth tasting burnt cookies and rubber and smashing into a tree.

While I was running in the woods away from the hunters a sea green flashed appeared in front of me there stood my dad Neptune god of the sea and me being me I ran into him. "Ouch" was my smart reply to seeing my dad. "You should watch where you are going son you might run into the hunters again." My dad said. When I heard that I instantly paled then he said "Son you must go and help the other nine of the second great prophecy you and your Greek brother Percy are the deciding factors in this war against the giants and Gaia" I was confused wasn't there supposed to seven not eight"But there supposed to seven not ten" I stated he then sighed and said "I know but Juno thinks we need more greatest heroes of the entire Greek and Roman mythology to defeat her you are one of them Theseus" I nodded then started to sprint again then sprint back to my dad and asked "Where are they anyway?" from seeing me sprint off then come back then asked where to go he face palmed himself and muttered something under his breath "You must go to Greece to the original Mt Olympus to help the other nine but first you need get two of them because they are still here in America, one in New York the other in L.A and tell them about the gods, monsters and titans because they don't know they existed yet."

After saying that he flashed away back to Olympus or Atlantis or to help the seven going to Greece so with a mission and duty and revenge in mind I started sprinting to New York to get one of the prophecy of ten probably from Gaia or stop them from doing something stupid that will help Gaia in her favour instead of ours.


	3. Here we go again

**Owen**

Why me I thought bitterly for the thousand time again as I sat in the orphanage somewhere in New York that I had been in for my entire life which is 13 years, you see my mum died during childbirth and my dad is MIA, Oh sorry there the names Odysseus Sage but the caretaker here calls my Owen for short. "Do you have anything to eat?" a voice said to my right I looked towards where the voice came and found a little kid about 6 year old standing there with a pair of puppy dog eyes "No sorry what do you eat kiddo?". He then break into a devilish grin that spread across his entire face and said in a snake like voice "You!" he then jumped at me I went to punch him back down the little freak when the shadows around us coiled around my fist and formed a pitch black claw that only scratched the little monster which started to change shaped into a little snake around 1 metre long with a little crown on its head and two long fangs that come out of its mouth. Then it started to slither quickly towards me so I did the natural thing I ran to the door with the snake right behind me, "Come on just a little bit further, come on" unfortunately the snake manage to wrap around my legs and started coming up to my face then it hissed "Gaia will pleasssse that I killed one of the ten today" then it strike but never made it because a jet stream of water hammered into the snake knocking off me and my legs and into the glass sliding door. I turn to look where the water come from only to find a raven haired boy with sea green eyes with a scar running across his left cheek holding a sword with the word Storm inscribed along it sharp blade wearing faded jeans and a plain black T-shirt in the doorway then he said "Stay here and wait for me to return after I deal with the basilisk" I nodded then he sprinted into the orphanage to get the snake. 20 minutes he return after alot of colourful language and shouting and stuff being broken later he and said "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier the name Theo Marsay son of Neptune" when I heard son of Neptune I started laughing hysterically then a lob of water then appeared out thin air and splash in my face. When I manage to wipe the water off my face I glared at Theo and yelled "What the hell was that for!" he then said "That because no one disrespect my dad and get with it while I'm around" "It would of nice to know earlier you know" I said to Theo "You didn't ask" was he smartass replied with a grin on his face then his face turned serious and said "Do you know the reason why that basilisk attacked you?" "No why?" I said after saying that he face palmed himself and muttered "Idiot" then said "The reason why the basilisk attacked you because you a demigod" "Wait you mean like Heracles and stuff from Greek mythology?" I replied "Yep so do you understand ancient Greek or Latin? He asked "Ancient Greek why?" I questioned back "To determine if you're Greek or Roman" he replied back "Ok which god has control over the shadows?" I asked "Hades because look above your head" I replied. I looked up and saw a black helmet decorated in bones just visible before it faded away "Ok so that means my dad who was MIA is actually Hades god of the underworld?" "Yep and also you're my cousin as

Well cuz"

"So you're saying my father is Satan?" I said he then face palmed himself again

I was so excited I couldn't think straight

"So my father is Satan!" I yelled a little too loudly

"No" Theo grumbled

"Master of hell!" I yelled again

"No" Theo grumbled again

"Lord of temptation!" I yelled again

"No!" Theo yelled

"Wait a second" I said "If I'm the son of Satan what am I doing in a Christian orphanage?" I asked

"FOR THE FINAL TIME YOUR FATHER IS HADES!" Theo practically yelled in my ear. "Ok ok ok sheesh calm down I was mucking around you don't need to yell in my ear sheesh" I replied.

"Fine did your dad leave you with anything to protect yourself like this?" he said while twisting the end of a pen after finishing twisting the end the pen transform into a 1 metre loge sword from earlier. "Yeah my dad left me a watch even though it doesn't tell the time" I replied "Good that means it's probably a shield to protect yourself in case monsters attacks you" he answered "Ok let me go and get it" I asked "yeah sure but don't take too long though another monster from Gaia could attack" he replied "Gotcha" after I said that a silver arrow appeared next to Theos head then he said "Shit it's the hunters of Artemis they managed to track me again this is not good" "Why?" I asked "Because they reckon I'm working for Gaia when I'm I thought my dad will talk some sense into Artemis guess not look likes we have to fight our way out and get past the hunters" Theo said "Ok but how I'm I going to fight I don't of a weapon?" I asked after saying the shadows started coiling around both my hands to solidified into black claws "Never mind" I said "Ok ready to get the heck out of here" he asked "Oh yeah I'm ready" "Ok then let's go then" he said before sprinting out of the orphanage while I'm on hot pursuit after. Soon after we went outside it started raining arrows. Both me and Theo were slashing our way to the forest like we were demons to lose the hunters only for me to get shot in the leg making me trip over "Theo a little help here" I yelled "Coming Owen" he yelled back then he started back to me only for him to get shot in the shoulder and to zap by lightning as well and crash into a tree and black out "Theo!" I yelled out to him hoping he will get back up but no then next thing I saw was a boot in face and blacked out.


End file.
